The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HORT12’.
‘HORT12’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Rhododendron simsii ‘Classic Rouge’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,338). ‘HORT12’ was discovered in February of 2010 in a greenhouse environment in a cultivated area of Moerbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HORT12’ by cuttings was first performed in July of 2010 in Moerbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.